The scared defenders
by akl110998233
Summary: What happens when Gildar and Kook are left alone at the castle during a thunder storm while watching a horror movie.


**A/N: Hey, it's be ages. Well here's a one shot for you all to enjoy.**

"Now are you two sure that you'll be okay on your own?" Knightriss asked.

"Sure." The Australian bird replied.

"What can go wrong?" The Viking said.

The defenders were going to the splatty awards for the evening but due to fights and pranks from last year, Gildar and Kook had been banned from going and were going to have to stay at the castle for a whole night alone.

"I don't want to think about that." Knightriss said, "Remember there is a 50/50 chance of a thunder storm so be careful. Also Shaiden wants you to feed her cats."

"Of course we will." Kook said before Knightriss shut the door.

When Knightriss shut the door, Kook and Gildar high fived each other, then ran into the living room and turned on the TV.

"What should be watch?" Gildar asked.

"Something Knightriss wouldn't let us watch." Kook replied, "How about a horror movie?"

"Good idea, there must be one on some channel." Gildar said flicking through the channels, "Here we are."

The two defenders laid back and watched the horror film. It was called hand, where a hand of a dead person had been cut off and had mysterious come back to life and was strangling everyone who made fun of its owner.

"This is brilliant." Kook said, "I'll get the pop-corn."

Kook went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn into the microwave. He looked outside the window, it was pitch black, it was only 8pm and it was May, maybe it was a sign if a rainstorm. Suddenly Kook's thoughts were interrupted by a pinging noise. Kook took the popcorn out of the microwave and put it in a bowl and ran back into the living room to watch the rest of the film.

The hand was about to strangle a person when… crash. Kook and Gildar jumped.

"I think the thunder storm has started." Gildar said.

"Right, I'm going to bed." Kook said going up stairs.

"Don't forget to feed the cats." Gildar shouted.

Kook groaned as the cats had taken a dislike to him, Thorne said it was because to the cats he was lunch. Kook arrived at Shaiden's bedroom and carefully entered, he tip toed to the food bowl and tipped in the cat food, 5 cats eyed him as he did it. He left swiftly. Kook took a big breath as he shut the door; he then went into his bedroom to get ready. Down stairs, Gildar was turning out the lights and making sure the castle door was locked, he locked it, chained it then jumped up to lock the bolt, no way was any attacker going to get in. He then went upstairs to get ready. Kook turned off his lamp then tried to go to sleep. Kook was happy daydreaming about flying and being mischievous when…

"Gildar!" Kook screamed then ran out of his bed and into the Vikings room then ran into Gildar's massive wardrobe.

"What on earth!" Gildar shouted.

"The hand it touched me." Kook said still inside the wardrobe.

"What?" Gildar asked.

"The hand it touched my ankle." Kook explained.

"Are you sure?" Gildar asked slightly spooked.

"Positive." Kook said opening the wardrobe door and stepping out.

"Come on, let's go and investigate." Gildar said opening his bedroom door.

Kook followed Gildar into his bedroom, Gildar quickly turned on the light.

"Check under the bed." Gildar mouthed to Kook.

"What." Kook mouthed back.

"Check under the bed." Gildar whispered aggressively.

"Okay!" Kook said, kneeling down, "Wait, why am I checking?"

"It's your room." Gildar explained.

Kook knelt down and slowly looked under his bed.

"It's too dark." Kook whispered.

"Get a torch then." Gildar whispered back.

Kook went to get a torch, turned it on a knelt down again, he shone the torch under the bed. Nothing, nothing was there.

"Nothing." Kook said out loud.

"Good, so we're all clear." Gildar said leaving.

Just then they heard a bang coming room the corner of the room. Gildar stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Please tell me that was you." Gildar said.

Kook shook his head.

"Run." Gildar shouted.

The pair ran out of Kook's room and down the stairs into the hall way, they stopped in their tracks when they saw the castle door wide open.

"You forgot to lock the door." Kook said looking outside at the lightning and heavy rain.

"I did lock it, I chained and bolted it." Gildar explained.

"Then why is it open?" Kook asked.

"I don't know." Gildar said panicking.

Suddenly the pair heard a smash coming from upstairs. They looked up at the ceiling.

"Gildar, it's the hand, and it's brought friends either that or we have an attacker loose." Kook said.

"Listen we are defenders, we need to man up and face whatever is up there, look at us, well me, I'm big and string and handsome, whatever is up there should be very afraid." Gildar said strongly.

"Yeah, you're right, we are defenders." Kook said boldly.

"Now let's go face upstairs." Gildar said walking to the stairs, "On three we go up. One, two, three."

The pair climbed up the stairs and tried to locate where the smash came from. Then they heard a bang, like someone walking into something.

"Okay, let's call Knightriss." Gildar said, he walked over to the nearest phone, he heard a dead line, "The phone lines are down."

"So is the network." Kook said, "Which means we have no hope of calling for help."

"Let's just go and hide." Gildar said running into someone's room and trying to turn on the lights, "The powers gone too."

"Whose bedroom are we in?" Kook asked.

"I don't care." Gildar replied, "As long as they have a big closet."

Gildar searched for a door and reached inside, he felt clothes, and he pulled Kook inside then shut the door quickly.

"Nothing can hurt us." Gildar said throwing clothes and shoes in front of the door, "The hand won't be able to get past that. Now let's try and sleep."

Kook nodded and laid down in his tiny space, he shut his eyes and thought if happy thoughts, the sun shining, birds singing, pretty soon he was asleep. Gildar thought of mirror and his face and soon he was asleep. The thunder storm lasted all night.

11am the next morning:

Skabb wandered into his bedroom, he and the other defenders had just come back from the splatty awards, and Skabb placed his award for the scariest defender on his shelf. He then went into his closet to get a clock out when he noticed that all of his clothes were in the floor and shoes. He stepped over them to discover that Kook and Gildar were asleep in his closet.

"Gildar, Kook." Skabb shouted shaking them.

The pair screamed loudly.

"Skabb, don't do that." Gildar said getting up.

"Why are you two in my closet?" Skabb asked.

"It's a long story." Kook said.

Later on that day:

"So I heard that you and Kook had an eventful night." Ballista said, "Doors opening, glass smashing, things moving."

"Eventful? Don't you mean scary, how would you like it if you were left alone in a castle on a stormy night?" Gildar asked.

"Fair point but the hand really?" Ballista questioned, "You know that doesn't exist."

"I know but what else could it be?" Gildar asked.

The pair walked into the living room where all of the defenders were sitting talking, when Shaiden came down the stairs.

"Did you two feed my cats?" Shaiden asked.

"Yeah why?" Kook replied.

"Okay, they seem about weird today." She said.

"How do you mean weird?" Thorne asked.

"Scarier, like they're out to get people, what were you two watching on TV last night?" She asked.

"Nothing special why?" Gildar asked.

"It's just if the cats watch like a horror movie they will act like something out of that horror movie." Shaiden explained.

Kook and Gildar finally knew what happened last night.


End file.
